


¿Cuidarte? Siempre (Aún Cuando No Me Lo Pidas)

by EternalWriter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Andreil en español porque es necesario más de ellos en la lengua hispana, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: Neil no le pidió que lo trajera de regreso desde el oscuro recoveco dentro de su mente, en donde está varado desde la muerte de Nathan Wesninski.Le prometió hace un año, sin embargo, que lo cuidaría.Y Andrew siempre cumple sus promesas#Andreil Week 2019Day 3: Reunión Alternativa / Acuario.





	¿Cuidarte? Siempre (Aún Cuando No Me Lo Pidas)

Lo observa cuando se detiene en la ventana más grande, ovalada, las luces suaves le dan un aspecto casi fantasmagórico a su rostro. Se fija porque lo sintió detenerse, es un día entre semana por lo que el acuario está casi vacío tal como predijeron Dobson y Abby, salvo por alguna que otra pareja y la ocasional excursión escolar haciendo ruido de fondo, están solos. Hay algo allí que es nuevo, en la línea de su rostro, en la forma en que observa absorto los distintos peces, la vida marina que se muestra detrás del cristal. Algo que es más que el silencio, que la mirada perdida, casi muerta, del último mes, esa que tanto le irrita porque la sabe reconocer, que le hace desear que el bastardo esté vivo solo para poder matarlo otra vez, lento.

Andrew sabe reconocer cuando alguien está roto, y una parte de él se siente frustrada por no haber sido capaz de prever lo que sea que haya pasado ese fin de semana en la casa del difunto Nathan Wesninski. Por lo que no supo leer en esos ojos azules cuando dijo "Lo siento" antes de desaparecer por casi tres días. La sangre le hierve en las venas porque bajó la guardia con él, porque aún en ese estado que es casi catatónico él sabe reconocer su Sí y su No, sin necesidad de grandes palabras. 

Lo observa cuando levanta la mano, acercándola al vidrio, al tiburón que le devuelve la mirada, siempre ha habido miedo en esos ojos azules, pero de alguna manera nunca a sido un cobarde, y allí está de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos que no reconoce, no sabe qué es lo que él está viendo ni lo que hace a los peces detenerse frente a él como si ellos también tuvieran curiosidad, el tiburón se está un poco más antes de irse. Neil no quita la mirada, ni la mano, del cristal que los divide. Es el primer movimiento con algo de emoción que le ve hacer en semanas, que de alguna manera indica que quien fue cuando lo conoció hace un año sigue allí en algún lugar, no igual, pero es un hecho que sigue allí. 

Por el momento está bien, él se encargará de traerlo de regreso, después de todo le dijo que lo protegería y Andrew siempre cumple sus promesas.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro cortito (Quizás lo alargue después)


End file.
